


Where The Path Leads

by Silvaimagery



Series: Red Alpha [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Acheri - Freeform, Angst, Banishment, Drama, Established Pack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic!Styles, OC’S - Freeform, The Devil You Know, True Alpha, Witches, shadow creature, sterek, the spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a choice he had to make:  Keep his pack, his family or follow the devil.  The paths were laid out before him, which would he follow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Season 3 of ‘Teen Wolf’ has been somewhat of a disappointment, to me at least. I hope it gets better soon. Give me Sterek!
> 
> Anyways, I felt like the third installment of Red Alpha wasn’t really up to par with the first two, I kind of lost the vision halfway through. But I feel like I’ve got gotten my inspiration back for this installment. So enjoy.

“I need you to get rid of the devil.”

I feel my eyes burn red.

“Stiles?”

I blink my eyes and shake my head.

“No, yeah. I heard what you said.”

He stares at me, a small frown on his face.

I smile reassuringly.

He shakes his head.

I lie back down and he climbs in behind me.

“Not in front of the kid.” I tell him.

He snorts against my neck.

I feel him fall asleep shortly after.

I lie awake and watch the ceiling.

I close my eyes and try to force myself to fall asleep but it’s useless.

At four in the morning I get up and go do some laundry.

I might as well do something productive.

I am careful not to wake up Derek or Malia.

I come back up at six to change, wash up and then I go back downstairs to start breakfast.

My dad gets up at seven.

“So, are you going to go to school today?” My dad asks walking over to the coffee machine.

“I’m still not sure that it’s a good idea to leave Malia by herself.”

“Won’t Derek be taking care of her?”

“Well, Malia doesn’t really like to be alone with Derek. I think he scares her.” I smile.

“Son, I think you’ve already missed too much school. Now I know that you’re trying to do what’s best for that little girl but I think it’s time that you start considering your future.”

“She is part of my future.”

“Stiles.”

“Dad. I know what you’re saying but it’s not like I can just drop her off at daycare alright? She needs me.”

He sighs.

“Look, if it makes you feel better then I promise I will make her get used to be being around Derek or Peter. Who knows? Maybe she’ll prefer that zombie wolf over our resident Sourwolf.”

“Alright. I’ll give you until the end of this week. You have four days to get everything back to normal. You are not missing any more school.”

“Ten four pops.”

He rolls his eyes.

Someone rings the doorbell.

“I’ll get it.” I say setting down my dad’s breakfast in front of him.

He groans.

“That’s right, egg whites. Now eat it, you’ll notice you also have wheat bread to accompany it.”

“Just go answer the door.” He says staring down at his plate.

I shake my head and walk towards the front door.

I open it.

A woman stares back at me.

I frown at her.

“Hello. So sorry to disturb you but I was told this is the home of Sheriff Stilinski?”

“Yeah. Come in.”

“Thank you.”

She walks in.

“Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll go get him?”

“Alright.”

I look back at her before walking into the dining room.

“Who is it?”

“It’s a woman, she’s looking for you. Have you been going on secret dates? Or have you been hooking up with the lady’s on line?”

My dad blushes and begins to sputter.

I laugh.

“Go on and don’t embarrass yourself.” I say patting his back.

He walks into the living room.

I prepare Malia’s breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and I made sure the food was in the warmer before turning, intent on going upstairs to wake up Derek and Malia.

When I turn, my dad is staring at me from the doorway.

“What happened?” I ask.

He sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

“Son. She’s Malia’s aunt. She’s come for her.”

I feel like my throat closes up.

My dad comes closer and he lays a hand on my shoulder.

“Son?”

I shrug off his hand.

“I guess I have to go in there and let her know that Malia is mine and she can’t have her.” I say.

My dad grabs my arm.

“Stiles.”

“Let go of me.” I snarl.

“Stiles, calm down.”

“I can’t calm down! This is your fault, you did this. She’s here for my daughter and you are just going to let her take her from me.” I say fighting against my dad.

Derek comes into the room.

“Stiles?” He asks.

“She isn’t your daughter Stiles. I know you’ve grown attached but I told you that I had to look for her remaining family.” My dad tells me.

My eyes burn red.

“She is my daughter.”

“Maybe this discussion should be had when there is not a stranger in the other room who might hear?” Derek says.

“Malia needs me. You think that woman knows how take care of a werewolf?” I tell my dad.

“I’m sorry Stiles.” My dad says.

“Malia belongs to me now.”

He turns away.

“Go get her.” He tells me.

I stand by the counter, my hands clenched.

He looks at me.

“Stiles, go get her.” 

“No.”

“Then I’ll do it.”

“Don’t you touch her!”

Derek stands in front of me.

“Stiles, you need to calm down.”

“I can’t calm down. Help me Derek, she’s yours too.”

“We have to do the right thing.” He says.

“Right thing?” I snort. “How the hell is letting Malia leave with that woman the right thing? She won’t survive on her own. We are her family, her pack.”

“What do you want me to do?”

I hear Malia shrieking and crying.

I try to walk towards the living room but Derek holds me back.

I snarl at him and push him away.

I run into the living room but they’re not there.

I run out the open door.

My dad was trying to force a struggling Malia into the car.

She sees me and she reaches for me, her sobs loud.

“Malia!” I scream.

“Stay out of this Stiles.” My dad tells me.

The woman looks at me and then back at my dad.

“You can keep her; just say the word and I will make that woman leave.” Smolka whispers against my ear.

I shiver and I can feel the powers growing in me.

“Just say the word Genim and I will make it happen.”

“Get away from him!” Derek snarls.

Smolka chuckles.

I look back at Derek.

“She needs me.” I say quietly.

“Stiles, don’t.” He warns.

I walk down the porch steps.

My dad looks up and puts a hand on his Taser gun.

“Son, stop right there.”

“What is going on?” The woman asks.

Smolka walks up next to me.

I look at her and nod.

She lifts her hand towards Malia’s aunt.

“You came here for Malia but once you arrived to Beacon Hills you realized that she was better off with the Sheriff’s family. You will hand over any and all documents you have of Malia.” I say.

Malia manages to get free from my dad and she runs over to me.

She clings to me, her sobs muffled against my abdomen.

I lay a hand on her head.

The woman nods.

Smolka disappears.

The woman looks at Malia before looking back at my dad.

“I’m sorry for the trouble I have caused.” She reaches into her purse and hands my dad a manila folder. “I think she will be happier here with you, I can see she’s already become attached. I’m sorry but I can’t take her. Inside you will find papers you will need. I will contact my lawyer and have him grant you the guardianship that was given to me by my brother. I’m sorry.” She gives Malia one last look before she gets in her car and drives away.

My dad turns to look at me and I can clearly see the disappointment in his face.

I hoist Malia up in my arms and I walk back inside the house.

Derek’s displeased face greets me.

“What you did was wrong Stiles.” He says.

“I did what was right.” I glare back.

He shakes his head and I hear him leave.

“It’s okay sweetie.” I whisper in Malia’s ear.

I sit her down on a chair at the table and serve her breakfast.

“Everything is going to be okay.” I say kissing her head.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, I drive over to the restored Hale house to pick up Malia.

She had finally gotten used to having Derek around and while she wasn’t comfortable with Derek touching her, she was willing to let him feed her and look after her.

I park next to the Camaro and walk into the house.

The whole pack plus my dad were there.

I close the door.

“What’s going on?”

“Stiles.” Derek says standing.

I walk closer.

They have created a circle with the kitchen chairs.

Malia pats the chair next to her.

I smile at her and sit down.

Derek sits to my right.

“So…what’s up?”

The betas look at each other before looking back at my dad.

“Son.” My dad starts. “We are not here to judge you or criticize your decisions. We just want you to understand how it has affected us having the devil in Beacon Hills.”

I tense.

“You guys are holding an intervention for me? I’m not on drugs nor am I an alcoholic.” I stand.

“Stiles.” Derek says.

“I made the choice and I’m not going to take back my word.”

“You made the choice. But we all have to live with it.” He says.

I look down.

Derek takes hold of my hand.

“Just sit and listen Stiles. No one is going to yell or point fingers.” Boyd says.

“We just want to talk to you okay? All you have to do is listen.” Derek says.

I nod.

“I’ll go first.” Derek says. “You aren’t the same. I am glad that she offers you so much more power and abilities than before and because of that you are able to protect our pack, our family. But you’ve changed Stiles and I’m still not sure if it’s for the best.”

I feel tears sting my eyes but I swallow them back down.

“You’re angry a lot when before you were always so happy.” Scott says.

“You don’t have ADHD anymore, which is good. But it’s taken a lot of who you were.” Jackson says.

“I don’t have anything to say. I’m here against my will. I stand by you Stiles.” Cora tells me.

I smile and nod at her.

“Cora.” Derek says.

Cora glares at her brother.

“Just because you’re scared Derek, doesn’t mean that it’s wrong.” Cora tells him.

Derek clenches his jaw.

“Okay. Why don’t we move on?” My dad says.

He nods at Isaac.

“You used to spend a lot more time with us. Now you’re always somewhere up in your head.” He says.

“The black eyes are freaky, I don’t like it and I don’t like that she’s making you become something different. Like a stranger.” Lydia tells me.

“She has helped, I won’t minimize that. But she’s also caused a lot more harm than good and I’m not okay with her actions affecting you.” Peter tells me.

“Stiles.” Victoria says and I look at her. “It was because of her that you were able to give me a second chance and I am so thankful for that but your pack is worried. We are just trying to find you and we won’t be able to with her here.”

“You have forgotten about being the spark, about being the true alpha. Now you’re just the demon alpha.” Ethan tells me.

“I’m scared for you Batman; I just want the old you back.” Erica tells me.

“You don’t need her to be brave or strong, you already were that before the devil came into town. I just wish you’d believe us when we say it.” Boyd tells me.

“I know you haven’t always followed the law, in fact you’ve always been on the wrong side of it but seeing you brainwash that woman.” My dad shakes his head. “This is not you son.”

I sniff and I wipe my eyes.

“Stiles?” Derek says.

I remove my hand from his.

“You guys don’t get it. All you see is the label. You guys are acting like a bunch of hunters. She may be a devil but she is so much more than that to me. She has saved us and she protects the whole town.”

“How do we know that she isn’t making you side with her? How can you be sure she’s not using you?” Derek demands.

“You just have to trust me!”

Malia stands and grabbing my hand she growls at Derek, her eyes blue.

Derek growls back at her.

I push Malia behind me and I let my eyes bleed red.

Derek frowns at me, his lips curled angrily.

“Son, it’s a bit hard to trust you when you’re listening to the devil and doing what she wants you to.”

“She’s not making me do anything. All you guys have to complain about is that I’m not the same and you’re right. I’m not the same. But you guys aren’t either and you sure as hell wouldn’t be if you have seen and done the things I have to in order keep this pack safe and to keep you all alive. The least you could is remember that before you start trying to mutiny against Smolka, who is also a member of the pack.”

“She is not a member of this pack.” Derek tells me.

“She’s saved our asses more than once and she is loyal to this pack. She is a part of it.”

“She is a devil Stiles!” Scott tells me.

“So what? Jackson was the Kanima and we saved him. What about Peter? Or Lydia, Victoria, Allison, Boyd and Erica, even you Scott. You have all hurt us in some way and we have managed to bring you back and accept you into our lives. We saved you and gave you a family.”

“The devil can’t be saved Stiles. It’s a devil for a reason.” Peter tells me.

I rub my forehead and the disappointment settles deep in my soul.

“I can’t listen to you guys anymore. I see more than just a ‘devil’ and you guys can’t see past it. No one is going to win.”

I grab Malia and lead her towards the door.

“Someone is going to win Stiles.” Derek tells me.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I say looking at him.

“We don’t want the devil here anymore, majority has ruled against you.”

I look at the pack.

“Are you challenging me Derek?” I say taking a few steps his way.

“He’s not challenging you Stiles.” Lydia cries.

“You need to decide, your pack or the devil.” Derek tells me.

“You are my mate; you’re supposed to stand by my side.” I tell him.

“I do what is best for our pack and the devil is not it.”

I look around the group one last time before turning and walking out of the house, the door slamming behind me.

I put Malia in the back and I drive.

Fifteen minutes later, I pull off the side of the road.

I let my forehead fall against the steering wheel.

The tears burn hot.

Malia makes distressing sounds.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” I tell her.

I wipe my eyes.

I get back on the road and I find myself parking in front of the vet clinic.

I grab Malia and go inside.

“Mr. Stilinski.”

“Hey.”

“Come on back.”

Malia grips me tight and I rub her back.

“I see that she is still in your care.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t come here to talk about her.”

“Then what can I help you with?”

“I need you to be honest, cut all the bullshit.”

He stands up straight.

“Alright.”

“Do you think having Smolka around is as bad as everything thinks it is? Because I am not seeing it.”

“So your pack has spoken to you about this?”

“Yes. I need you to tell me the honest truth. I need your advice without your fears or your prejudice weighing on your council.”

“The devil has helped you but the risks and the darkness outweighs the benefits. You must never forget that this is a devil you are dealing with. In time it will tire of taking care of the pack and will seek its own entertainment. It has freedom now, freedom that you gave it with the binding. It comes and goes never revealing where it’s been or what it has done. The game you are playing with the devil is a dangerous game and it can ultimately lead to your death.”

I take a few deep breaths.

I look at Deaton.

“Then if what you say is the honest truth, I need your help breaking the binding I have with the devil.”

He nods.

“I will do all that I can to ensure you break this bond with your life intact.”

“Thank you.”

I drive home and Malia falls asleep on the way.

I put her to bed and then I sequester myself in the bathroom.

I get in the shower and sit under the hot stream and cry.

I had a bad feeling about breaking the bond and I knew Smolka would not be the cause of my death. The lack of her would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t include Danny into the intervention because he hasn’t been around for a lot of the things that have done down with the pack. So he wouldn’t really know about the devil and things she has or has not done.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold fingertips dancing down my cheek make me jump up in my seat.

I trip with the power cord of my computer and I fall in a graceless heap onto the floor.

Smolka’s smiling face comes into view.

“Oh, h-hey.”

“Genim.” She nods.

I stand and run a hand through my hair.

“And where is the little one?”

“With Derek. I thought they should spend some more time together. And actually, I wanted you to come with me and check on the wards around the Hale property.”

“Alright.”

I take her hand and in the blink of an eye I’m standing in the forest.

I begin to walk towards one of the runes.

I pass my fingertips over it and I smile as it glows with my magic.

“They still hold power. There is no need to infuse them with more.” She tells me.

I turn to look at her.

My heart speeds up considerably and I swallow.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About?” She walks closer.

I turn and walk a few steps ahead.

“It appears that your, uh, presence is no longer needed in Beacon Hills.” I say quickly.

I touch my fingertips to another rune.

I hear only silence behind me and I turn to look back at her.

“And is this your decision or has it been decided for you?”

“It is my decision.”

She smirks.

“You and I both know that I am the reason why you have so much power, of why you are free from falling into the darkness.”

“I know but I’ve decided to bind myself to my mate. He will help me.”

“That wolf can’t share his power with you. He is weak compared to me.”

“I have made my decision.”

I take out a knife and carve out the runes Deaton taught me onto the ground.

Smolka growls and stalks closer.

She wipes them away with her foot.

“You are being very stupid right now Genim.”

“No. I know you have helped me and I thank you for everything you’ve done. But I don’t think the binding is necessary anymore.”

“If you go through with this then Beacon Hills will no longer be under my protection. You will once again be a target for any supernatural creature that set’s its eyes on this town.”

“No it won’t, I will defend it.”

She laughs, the sound chilling me to my core.

“You? With what power? You will be weak Genim. You have grown used to the surges I have shared with you, to the boosts I have allowed you when you needed it. I shared my power with you because we were one. You will find that life without me is hell.”

“I am willing to take that risk and I would appreciate if you didn’t make this any more difficult.”

“You are being unreasonable.”

“I am asking you to leave Beacon Hills.”

“This is my territory now Genim.”

“No it’s not.”

I open my hand and the runes fall onto the floor, made of mountain ash and salt.

Her face twists into something ugly, her eyes black.

I cut into my hand and let my blood fall onto the runes.

“I release you Smolka. I Genim Stilinski release you of your bindings and send you back to hell.”

She holds up her hand and I am thrown against a tree.

I shake my head and my blurry vision slowly comes back into focus.

Claws scratch my scalp as she grabs me by my hair and I am forced to look into her angry face.

“As you face death, will you call for me and beg me to save you once more? You are a stupid child. You will not survive long without me and neither will your precious little pack.”

I stab her with the knife.

She roars in anger and pins me to the floor, her hands at my throat.

“You have just gambled the life of your pack away Genim. You have just given away a lot of your abilities. You were once a very powerful human but no more.”

“I have enough powers.”

I push her away.

She removes the knife and throws it at me.

I duck in time and kick up dirt at her face.

“Even blind I can still see you.”

She lifts her hand and pins me to the tree.

I lift my own and send her crashing through the trees.

I fall onto my hands and knees and I crawl over to the runes.

“I release you Smolka.”

She throws herself against me.

Her claws scratch my face and I curl a hand around her throat.

“I’m sorry, but this is the way it has to be.” I tell her.

“Then I will take you with me.” She growls.

Her body is lifted off of mine and thrown a few feet away.

Derek grabs me.

“Stiles, are you okay?”

I nod.

Smolka walks towards us.

Derek pushes me behind himself and he growls at Smolka, instantly shifting into his beta form.

“Leave or I will make you.” Derek threatens.

Smolka’s lips slowly curl into a terrifying smile.

Her black eyes lock onto mine.

“You are banished from Beacon Hills, if you ever return you will be killed on sight.” I tell her.

“We shall see how long you survive without me Genim.”

“I don’t need you anymore.”

“Really? How long do you think you will hold out without calling for me?”

“I’ve managed before without you. I release you Smolka.”

She snarls at me.

“We shall see.”

“You are banished forever.”

She chuckles.

“Forever is a long time but lucky for me I’ve got all the time in the world. All I have to do is wait until you are weak and at deaths door and then I will claim what is mine.”

“Beacon Hills is not yours.” Derek tells her.

“I wasn’t talking about Beacon Hills.” She says sending me one last long look before vanishing.

“I didn’t finish breaking the bond.” I gasp.

My body trembles and I fall to the floor.

“Stiles? Stiles!”

When I open my eyes again, Melissa’s worried face stares back at me.

“Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve just been run over by a truck.”

She smiles.

“You suffered a series of seizures, it’s no wonder you feel so achy.”

“Seizures?”

“Deaton said it has something to do with the devil separating itself before breaking the bond with you.”

I look down at my shaky hands.

“I can’t stop them from doing that.” I tell her.

“You’ve been off of your Adderall for a long time. It’s the side effects.”

I frown.

“I didn’t have to take it anymore. My powers healed me.”

“You’re going to have to get used to being mostly human again.” Deaton says.

I turn my head to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“The devil took its powers with it, just like I told you it would. I had hoped that you would have been able to break the bond before it left but. I am glad to see that you are still in one piece.”

“But I still have powers right?”

“You are still the true alpha and you are the spark.”

I close my eyes.

“Stiles?”

I open them back up.

“You are not entirely powerless. It will take you time to heal and you will not wield the same amount of power you are used to, but it is better than being dead is it not?”

I nod.

“You will have to bind yourself to Derek the moment you are able to. We do not know what other negative effects will come with being unbound.”

“Okay.”

He nods and walks out.

“Why don’t you try to get some more rest?”

I let my eyes fall shut again.

When I next open them again, Malia is tucked under my arm and against my chest, my dad is napping on the chair next to my bed and Derek is standing by the window.

“Hey.” I say quietly.

He comes over and lightly touches my face.

“You still have scratches.” He says.

“What are you saying? That scars don’t make me look sexy and badass?”

He smiles.

“I think I prefer your smooth baby face.”

“Pervert.”

He chuckles quietly.

I rub my eyes.

“I need a bath.”

“Maybe in the morning. Melissa says that you are going to feel weak for a few days, she’s giving you something for the dehydration and for the seizures.”

I bite my lip as I shift in order to get comfortable.

I look down at Malia.

“She was very worried about you.”

“I can imagine.”

Derek leans over me.

“I was very worried.”

I touch his face.

“I’m here.”

“I’d like to keep it that way.”

I nod.

He kisses me softly, his fingertips caressing my throat.

My dad clears his throat.

I smile against Derek’s lips.

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to get some coffee.” My dad says groaning as he stands.

“Bring me something.” I tell him.

“You can continue to enjoy this.” He says tapping the I.V. bag.

I groan.

“Come on, infirmed son who is dying and week. Bring me a chocolate muffin and a mocha.”

“In your dreams kid.” He smiles before reaching out to cart a hand through my hair. “I really am glad you’re okay son.”

“Me too.” I say squeezing his wrist briefly. “Don’t worry Pops; things are back to normal now. There is nothing to worry about.”

He nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Stiles is so freaking sexy. I watched the majority of ‘Silverfinger’ on mute but for Stiles I will unmute. Loved him in that episode, could almost imagine the black eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

“I Genim Stilinski bind you to me Derek Hale.” I cut my palm and let the blood fall on the runes.

Malia whines.

“It’s okay sweetie.” I tell her.

She hides her face against my arm.

The pack, Derek and I were all in the backyard where Derek and I would bind ourselves to each other.

Malia didn’t want to be away from me ever since I had been released from the hospital.

She was sitting between my folded legs on the ground.

Derek sat in front of me and the binding circle was closed around us.

“My blood is your blood; my soul is your soul.” I continue. “I bind you Derek. I bind you to me, now and forever. Hear my call and answer to my voice. I bind you to me Derek Hale.”

Malia takes my hand and removes some of the pain.

I smile down at her.

“I Derek Hale bind myself to you Genim Stilinski.” He cuts his palm and his blood mixes with mine. “My blood is your blood; my soul is your soul. I bind you Genim. I bind you to me, now and forever. Hear my call and answer to my voice. I bind you to me Genim Stilinski.”

The runes burn bright blue; as if they had been charged with electricity and I can feel Derek’s heart beat in my chest as if his heart rested beside mine.

I touch my chest.

“So are you going to throw the bouquet now?” Jackson asks and the pack laughs.

Scott elbows him.

“I feel like you guys just got married.” Erica says.

“If we had then we’d be having sex right now. Not me and you.” I tell Erica as she opens her mouth. “I meant, Derek and me.”

“Stiles.” Victoria says chidingly.

I smile at her.

“Well, did you guys at least get us a wedding cake?” I ask.

“You know me so well.” Peter says.

I laugh.

Derek frowns at his uncle.

Lydia brings out the double tiered cake.

“Oh my god!” I yell as I see the little figurines.

I stand and walk over to get a better view.

Malia clings to my leg and Derek presses himself against my back.

They both have red eyes, except that one has fur on his face.

Malia points at them.

“Look, that’s me and that’s your papa Derek. Say papa.”

She hides her face against my leg.

I sigh.

“I’m going to get you talking one of these days kid. Just you wait.”

The pack disperses to prepare our ‘wedding’ dinner.

I don’t know how my dad would react to that kind of teasing. I don’t think he was ready to see me get married yet.

Peter crouches in front of Malia and offers her the plastic figurines.

She growls at him.

“Be nice to your Uncle Peter.” I tell her.

“She reminds me of Derek.” Peter says with a sad sigh. “He was always so quiet when he was a child. I remember that he would follow me around and sometimes I wouldn’t even know he was there, he was so quiet.” Peter touches Malia’s hair and she takes a swipe at him.

“Malia.” Derek says.

“He didn’t talk until he was in second grade. My sister worried and fussed, the teachers wanted him to see a counselor but I knew he would talk when he deemed it important. Never one to waste words, my nephew.” Peter says smiling at Derek. “She even has that grouchy attitude you’re so fond of now.” He chuckles.

Derek growls.

Peter laughs and stands.

“There it is the exact growl. Malia stop being like your Papa, I only have patience for one Sourwolf.”

Derek slaps my ass.

“Dude! Not in front of the kid.” I say punching his arm and I can feel myself blush.

Ethan and Erica wolf whistle at us.

“Stop encouraging him!” I tell them.

I hear the pack howl with laughter and I roll my eyes.

“Come on Malia; let’s go keep those kids in line. You and I have to be the sane ones okay? We can’t let the crazy get to us.”

********************

That night my dad offered to watch Malia so that Derek and I could have some alone time.

Ethan was out with Danny, so that gave us some privacy.

I felt a little weird having sex with Derek with my dad in the house and knowing that he knew what we were doing but we hadn’t had the opportunity to be intimate in months and I just wanted Derek so bad.

Derek looks down at me and I smile up at him.

“Can you shut your big brain for a moment?”

I snort.

“Well do something to distract me then.” I say.

He lifts himself so that he’s kneeling and he removes his shirt.

My hands automatically lift to caress his chest and abs.

“Okay, kind of working.”

“Hmm.”

He unbuttons his jeans.

“Working even more.”

He leans close and lightly brushes his lips against mine.

My breath catches in my throat.

“Totally working now.” I say breathlessly.

He smiles and presses his lips fully against mine.

He removes my t-shirt and I pull him over me.

“Hurry up and sex me up before the kid starts whining to get in here.” I tell him as I bite and suck on his neck.

“You spoil her too much. At this rate she’s never going to talk or leave your bed.”

“She’s just a baby.”

“She’s nine.”

“Do you want to argue or do want to have sex?”

“Sex.”

“Then shut up and do it.”

He rolls his eyes but he gets back to business.

I pull down the zipper of his jeans, making sure that my hand brushed against the bulge in his jeans.

He groans and nips my shoulder.

I shiver and touch his length teasingly.

“Stiles.” He whispers.

He puts his hand down my pants and I gasp.

“I want to fuck you.” He says his voice low and rough.

“Do it.” I tell him.

We strip off the rest of our clothes and fall into a tangle of limbs.

We only managed to give each other hand jobs before Malia started whimpering downstairs.

Derek sighs and rolls onto his back.

“Here.”

I throw his underwear at him.

He catches it before it slaps him in the face.

“She needs to learn to sleep alone.” He says putting his underwear back on.

“She needs us close.” I say putting on my pajama pants and my t-shirt.

“We have to talk about this Stiles. She needs to start talking and going to school, making friends and bugging us about buying her clothes and toys.”

“She’s been through a traumatic experience and we can’t push her. She’ll come around once she’s ready.”

I hear Malia begin to cry downstairs.

I open the door.

“Well I hope she’s ready soon because I am not going to start sneaking around and having quick and completely unsatisfying sex with you.”

“Could be fun.” I smile. “We could go down to the empty room in the basement once she’s asleep and have dirty wild sex.”

“Get out before I drag you back to bed.” He growls.

I snort and go downstairs.

“Sorry son, she started getting restless.”

“Yeah. Thanks anyways dad.”

I pick Malia up and carry her upstairs.

I dress her in her pajamas and then snuggle her down into the bed next to Derek.

She and Derek stare at each other for a moment.

I go into the backroom and clean up before coming back and turning off the lights.

It was a tight squeeze with the three of us in bed but it was nice.

I close my eyes and Derek’s arm comes around me.

I smile at him and look down at Malia’s sleeping face.

“Get some rest; I can feel just how tired you are.” He says quietly.

“I’m beginning to dislike this bond.”

He smiles and pulls me closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek POV

“Derek, what can I do for you?”

“I need your help.”

Deaton stares at me before leading me into the backroom.

“How may I be of service?”

“Stiles hasn’t been sleeping.”

“I see.”

“He naps but he won’t sleep through the entirety of the night.”

“And how long has this been going on?”

“From what I have felt, it has been eight weeks.”

“Since the devil has gone.”

I clench my teeth and nod.

“Have you talked to him about this?”

“I’ve tried but no. I don’t want him to feel like he has to hide from me. I know how much Stiles values his privacy.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to do about this.”

“There has to be something you can do or give him so that he can get some rest.”

“Get him to see a doctor; they will give him sleeping pills.”

“And if he won’t take them?”

“It is his decision.”

“I can’t just stand by and watch him slowly fade. He needs rest.”

“His body will give him rest whether he wants to or not. Sooner or later his body will put him to sleep.”

“I’d rather if it was sooner rather than later.”

*******************

Three days of nagging at Stiles and he finally agreed to go see a doctor.

Deaton was right; they did prescribe him some sleeping pills but just as I had anticipated, Stiles would not take them.

I watch him make his chamomile tea.

Malia reaches for the cookies again and Stiles turns to grab the plate of treats.

“You’ve had enough young lady.”

I take the prescription pill from my pocket and I let it fall into the hot tea.

I stir it a bit.

“Here. Drink it while it’s still hot and I’ll give Malia her bath.”

“Thanks.”

I cup his face and kiss his forehead.

“You should go and relax. I’ll take care of everything.”

He smiles.

I take Malia up the stairs, she complains the whole time.

“Shh.” 

She glares at me.

“Your dad needs rest, so let’s try to be nice and quiet.”

I give her a bath and put her in her pajamas before going back to the room.

Stiles is asleep.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

I place Malia on the bed and she instantly snuggles up to Stiles.

I take the empty cup of tea back downstairs and wash it.

“I think I’ll head in.” John says.

“Good night.” I say.

“Good night son.”

Ethan was staying over at Danny’s again so I make sure that the house is locked and secure before going back upstairs.

I strip down to my underwear before lying beside Malia and Stiles.

*******************

Stiles POV

I yawn again and I shake my head.

I drain the last of the tea and I smile as I hear Malia splashing in the bathroom and Derek’s low growl.

I yawn again, my eyes watering.

I make myself comfortable on the bed and pick up my History book.

I try to concentrate but the words blur together.

I rub my eyes and I blink them open.

Something crashes downstairs.

I sit up.

“Derek?”

I stand and walk to the door.

The hallway is dark and quiet.

“Dad?”

I move down the stairs.

The house seems eerily quiet.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs and listen for any sign of movement.

“I have been misinformed.”

I jump to the sound of the voice so close to me.

I whirl around but there is nothing there, at least none that I can make out.

My breath comes out in pants and I try to control my breathing.

“Who’s there?”

“I am the shadow and the dark.”

“That tells me absolutely nothing.” I mutter.

I can hear the bone chilling laugh echo around me.

I shiver.

“What do you want?”

“To make your spark and light grow dim and finally snuff you out.” It growls in my ear.

I open my eyes with a gasp and I fight against the covers.

“Stiles.” Derek says.

I fall on my hands and knees against the carpet, my shirt sticking to my sweat covered skin.

Malia grasps at my arms.

I take deep gasping breaths.

Malia pushes her head against my chest and I pull her close.

Derek comes closer and I look up at him.

“What did you do?” I ask.

He stares down at me.

“Derek.”

“You needed to sleep.” He finally says.

I close my eyes.

“Stiles.”

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“You think I can’t feel just how tired you are? How weak you grow each day?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Yes you can. I am here to look over you Stiles.”

“You can’t save me from the dreams Derek.” I stand, Malia clinging to my legs.

“I did what I had to Stiles. I can’t let you drive yourself to the ground and I won’t see you lying helpless in a hospital bed, not again.”

“I will figure it out.”

“You are not alone anymore! You have me and the pack. Stop acting like this only affects you.”

I look away.

“I can’t Derek. I did this to myself and I have to get rid of it or learn to live with it.”

He sets his hands on my shoulders.

“We are bonded now; if it affects you then it affects both of us. Let me help you the way you’ve always helped me.”

I lay my head against his chest and his arms pull me close, Malia trapped between us.

The next day I pour Malia some cereal and walk to start the coffee.

I stop as my hand reaches towards the coffee machine.

“Good morning.” My dad says.

I take deep breaths.

“Son?”

I back away from the machine.

“Stiles?”

I walk towards the patio doors.

I slide them open and walk into the backyard.

I stop at the edge of the forest.

“Stiles?” Derek says grabbing me.

I take a deep breath.

“What is it?”

“Magic.”

My body shivers with hunger.

There was power, new power and a lot of it.

I wanted it.

And I would have it.

“Magic?”

I turn to look at Derek and try to contain my smile.

“Witches. They’re here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles (and Dylan O’Brien because there would be no Stiles without Dylan) was so freaking good in ‘Riddled’. Some people don’t think Stiles should be supernatural cause he’s supposed to be/stay human. I think he’s should stay human, but there is nothing wrong with a little power;)

“Witches? Are you sure?” Lydia asks.

“Yes.” I say pacing the floor.

I clench my shaking hands.

Derek is watching me like a hawk and I can’t let him see or feel just how much the new powers in the air are affecting me.

I put a hand to my stomach.

I watch Malia run around in the backyard.

I continue pacing.

“Son, why don’t you sit down?”

“No.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Scott asks me.

I turn to look at him.

“Fine.”

“You seem anxious.” Victoria tells me.

“Like you need something.” Chris says.

“Something?” I ask.

“A hit or a smoke.” He says.

I force out a laugh.

“Very funny Chris.”

“Stiles.” Derek says.

“I’m fine. Let’s just continue.”

“So why did these witches come then?” Jackson asks.

“It’s pretty obvious.” I say.

“With the devil gone, Beacon Hills is once again unprotected.” Allison says.

“No.” I say.

“What?” Cora says.

“Beacon Hills is under my protection. They are here for the power that our little town has to offer.”

“Power?” Isaac asks.

“I’m confused.” My dad says. “What power?”

“It’s a beacon for supernatural creatures and the magically inclined. It calls them here and it offers them a source of power, a place where they can harness their abilities.”

The breath stutters out of my throat.

“So what do we do?” Erica asks.

“We need to let them know that they can’t stay here. Beacon Hills belongs to us.” Peter says.

“What if they don’t want to leave?” Danny asks.

“We make them leave.” Ethan says.

I take a shaky breath.

“Stiles.” Derek says coming closer.

I look at him.

“Take Malia. The pack and I will take care of this.” He orders.

“What? No!”

“You are clearly not okay, no matter how many times you say it.”

“Derek. I’m fine.”

“I think that you forget that I can tell when you are lying.”

“I’m not lying. Derek, I really am fine.”

“No. You’re not. Just take Malia home, I’ll keep you updated.”

“Derek.”

He turns to look at the pack.

“We will approach cautiously; I don’t want any scuffles with the witches. We are just going to talk.”

“What if they do something?” Boyd asks.

“If they try to hurt us, then it’s a different thing but I don’t want any of you to start a fight with them. Let’s avoid a war if possible.”

“Derek.” I say again.

“Okay, let’s go. Chris, you don’t have to come along. We will let you know if we need you to back us up.” 

Chris nods and stands.

“I AM THE ALPHA, YOU WILL NOT IGNORE ME!” I roar.

Sweat breaks out on my forehead and I hold myself up against the wall.

My dad moves to my side and he helps me into a chair.

The breath wheezes in my chest.

“Stiles.” Derek says putting a hand on my face.

I look at him.

“You are not alright.” He whispers.

I shake my head.

“No. I’m not.”

“Tell me what you need from me.”

I sigh.

“You have to go and take care of this new problem.”

“Stiles.”

“Just go Derek, I’ll be okay.”

He sighs.

I look at Lydia.

“Lydia can stay with me until you come back.”

Derek looks at Lydia and she nods at him.

“I’ll drive him home.” Danny offers.

“Be careful.” I tell the pack.

They all slowly shuffle closer to me and I laugh.

“Go on, you have witches to take care of.”

They leave the house and I can feel them get further and further away from me.

“I have to go back to the office.” My dad says helping me out of the house.

“Make sure to eat something and no hamburgers.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Malia runs over to us as I get into the passenger side.

“I’ll see you later kiddo.” My dad tells Malia and she allows him to ruffle her hair.

She smiles at him and clambers onto my lap.

I wave at my dad as he drives away.

“Come on sweetie, time to go home.” I say pushing her into the backseat.

She sits in her booster seat but I can’t reach back to buckle her in.

“Here. I’ll do it.” Danny says kneeling on the seat and reaching back towards Malia.

“DON’T!”

Malia growls.

She bares her fangs and her claws are ready to claw at Danny’s face.

Danny sits back quickly.

“Sorry.” I say panting.

It seemed that I was not able to hold onto my alpha for long periods of time anymore.

I feel shaky all over.

“She doesn’t like it when people touch her. She’s barely gotten used to Derek and my dad.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

He looks back at Malia.

“Do you think there is something wrong with her?”

“What do you mean?”

I can feel my eyes glow red.

He swallows audibly but he continues.

“I know that you helped her snap out of her beta form but I think that she’s still trapped. Or at least she is still thinking the way a cornered wolf would.”

“She’s fine.”

“Stiles.”

“She’s fine.”

He turns in his seat and starts the car.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” I tell him.

“Everyone is worried about you. I didn’t get it when Ethan would tell me but now I do.” He looks at me before driving.

I recline my head against the headrest and stare at the forest whizzing by.

I blink and sit up as I notice a shadow person standing between the trees.

Its yellow eyes are focused on me.

It disappears as we pass only to appear further up ahead.

“Did you see that?”

Danny doesn’t answer.

“Danny?”

I turn in my seat to look at him and with a start I realize that I’m standing in the middle of the darkened road.

“Genim.”

I turn back around.

“What do you want?”

“I already told you.”

I can see it appear out of the corner of my eye but when I turn to look at it, it disappears.

“Who are you?”

“Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?”

“Show yourself then!”

The shadow creature appears in front of me, the darkness covering it like black mist and its yellow eyes pin me where I stand.

“Genim Stilinski.”

“I have not given you permission to use my real name.”

“It is no longer sacred as you have given it freely to a creature of the dark.”

I swallow.

“Did Smolka send you?”

It chuckles.

“Why would that devil care for someone like you? A weak human who can no longer believe. I am afraid that only low creatures like me bother to covet you now.”

“What do you want then?”

“I already told you. I want you.”

It leans towards me, its black mouth opening up like a void intent on swallowing me whole.

I scream and struggle as I feel the darkness descending over me.

My fist connects with something and I hear a grunt of pain.

“STILES!”

I open my eyes.

Lydia stands in front of me, her hand covering her cheek and Danny stares at me, fear in both their eyes.

“Lydia.” I say brokenly.

“I’m okay Stiles, it’s okay.”

“Are you awake now?” Danny asks.

I nod.

I get out of the Jeep.

Malia climbs out behind me; she cautiously takes my hand in hers.

I squeeze it reassuringly.

I walk into the house, Danny and Lydia trailing behind.

I grab a pack of frozen peas and I hand them to Lydia.

She takes them and holds it to her red cheek.

“I’m sorry.” I say again.

“What’s happening Stiles?” She asks.

I sit at the counter.

“Everything is going to shit.” I whisper.

They stand close to me.

Malia hugs me.

Tears well up in my eyes.

“Stiles.” Danny says.

“I’m not okay.” I confess. “I haven’t been since Smolka left. I think she took more than her powers when she left.”

“What do you mean?” Lydia asks.

“I’ve been having dreams again. Something is coming and I won’t be able to stop it. I’m weak now and it’s not what Deaton thinks it is.”

I look at them.

“How can we help you?” Danny asks.

“You can’t help me. But I will help you. I will teach you what I can of magic.” I tell Lydia. “You have shown you have a capacity for it.” I look at Danny. “Chris and Allison will show you what you need to know in order to defend yourself and the pack.”

“Stiles, I still don’t understand.” Lydia tells me.

“I’m sick.”

“Stiles, what the hell are you talking about?” Lydia demands.

I stroke Malia’s hair.

“I think I’m dying.”

They both gasp.

“I have the same symptoms my mom had before she died. I don’t think she died because of cancer now. Something must have happened to her, the way it’s happening to me. I can’t sleep and if I do I have nightmares. I haven’t started to sleepwalk yet, so I have to look out for that. Or having confusion although I am pretty confused after the dreams. I have anxiety, fear, and loss of appetite. I feel like I’m going crazy and I know you all think it’s because of Smolka. And you’re right but it’s because she’s gone. And now I can’t even ask her about my mom. I’ve managed to block most of it from Derek but I know it’s only a matter of time before he finds out.” I hug Malia closer.

“Stiles.” Lydia says coming closer.

I laugh.

“Everyone is going to think I went crazy and died like my mom. It’s hard to remember a lot of her but I remember that sometimes she would be standing in the hall, staring at nothing. I started to believe that she had gone crazy and I started to feel afraid. Especially after that time she just started screaming and hitting my dad.”

“Hospital records showed that she has some kind of mental break down. She started talking about this creature that made her weak and was trying to kill her.” Danny says.

I nod.

“My dad thought she was referring to the cancer growing inside of her.”

“But now you think it wasn’t.” Lydia says.

“No.”

“I will get the records for you and we will figure this out. And then we will figure out how to help you.” Danny tells me.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek POV

“You are trespassing of Hale territory. Beacon Hills is protected by the Stilinski-Hale pack and the Argent’s. I am here to ask you nicely to leave this place.”

The leader of the coven smiles and comes forward.

“Alpha Hale.” She says inclining her head. “We did not come to ask for your permission. Beacon Hills is open to anyone who wishes to live here.”

The pack shuffles closer and I hold up my hand.

“I have asked nicely once; don’t expect me to do it again.” I say trying to control myself.

It doesn’t help that I can feel how distressed Stiles is.

“And what are you going to do? Are you going to send your little spark after me? Oh right, I forgot. He’s useless now without the devil.”

The rest of the covenant follows their leader in laughter.

I shift and tackle the leader to the floor.

She struggles under me.

I growl in her face, my claws biting into her skin.

“I will have no problem in killing you right now, it would make this day all that much better in fact. You have two days to get your asses out of Beacon Hills or I will come calling again and next time I will gladly rip out your throat.”

I stand and lifting her by the neck, I throw her at the rest of the coven.

I watch in satisfaction as she takes down four others with her.

I turn and walk away, the pack trailing behind me.

“No one goes out alone, not while they are still here. Keep your eyes and ears open; don’t trust anyone you don’t know.”

The pack nods.

“Go home and get some rest.”

Peter and Ethan follow me to Stiles’ house.

Lydia is standing on the porch.

“Who the hell did this?” Peter demands ones he catches sight of her bruised cheek.

“Calm down. I need to talk to you, to the both of you.” She says.

“Lydia.” Peter says warningly.

“Stiles did it.” She says quietly.

Peter growls and he turns to look at me.

“What?” I ask him.

“I will not stand by and let your little mate hurt mine.”

“You touch him and I will kill you, again.” I warn him.

“Stop it.” Lydia tells us.

Peter touches her cheek and takes the pain away.

Lydia lets herself sag against him.

“Stiles said something today that scared me.” She says.

My whole body tenses.

Ethan moves closer.

“He said that he’s dying.”

I feel like someone just punched me in the chest and all the air has gone out of my lungs.

Ethan gasps.

“No.” He whispers.

I lay a comforting hand on the nape of his neck.

“Maybe he was just using that expression as a metaphor.” Peter tells her.

“It didn’t sound like it.” She says sighing. “I really am worried about him.”

I concentrate on the bond I have with Stiles.

I am still just getting distress and a mild feeling of being tired.

“He’s blocking it.” I whisper.

“What?” Lydia asks.

I walk around her and into the house.

Stiles is at the kitchen table with Danny.

They seem to be in deep concentration, pouring over some papers.

I move closer and touch him.

He looks up at me and smiles.

“How did it go?”

“As well as can be expected.”

“No one died at least right?”

“No. Not yet at least.”

He kisses my knuckles.

“Good. Can you go upstairs and check on Malia? She should be taking a nap.”

“Alright.”

“Thanks.” 

He goes back to his discussion with Danny.

I walk slowly up the stairs.

I calm myself before entering the bedroom.

Malia is sitting on the bed, her arms around her torso.

She lifts her head as I enter.

“You should be taking a nap.”

“There’s something wrong with Daddy.” She whispers.

My breath catches in my throat at the sound of her voice.

I swallow and my heart races in my chest.

She chose me as the person to speak to.

“What do you mean?”

“He said some things earlier. I’m scared.” She sniffles.

I move closer.

“He’s going to be fine.”

“I think he forgets that just because I don’t talk doesn’t mean that I can’t hear. There is something wrong with him; I can feel it when I touch him. He is not sick, it’s something else. It’s like there is something wrong in his heart and in his head.” She looks up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. “Papa. Promise me that Daddy will be okay.”

My eyes burn with tears and my legs feel weak.

I sit down next to her.

She crawls into my lap and I hold her close.

I kiss her head.

“It’s going to be fine Malia, I will do everything I can to protect you and your Daddy. Stiles is strong, you just have to believe.”

She nods against my chest.

“Papa? I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart. I really do.”

“I’m sorry for being angry at you before.”

“It’s alright to feel anger Malia and I am glad that you’ve learned to control it.”

I rock her slowly in my arms.

*********************

Ethan POV

Aiden’s face comes into view and I can’t hold back the tears.

“Ethan?”

“Something is wrong.”

“Stiles?”

I nod.

“What happened?”

I take a deep breath.

“Do you remember how we talked about getting rid of the devil before?”

He nods.

“He did it.”

“And?”

“I think he’s dying.”

Aiden gapes at me before blinking and looking away.

“Aiden.” I whisper. “We told him to do it; we practically forced him into it. Our alpha is dying and it’s our fault.”

He glares at me.

“You forced him to choose? He had a bond with it.”

“I know.”

“Do you think the devil is doing it?”

“I don’t think so, Stiles says it isn’t her.”

“How do you know? How can you be sure? Stiles offered his soul in exchange for her help.”

“But now he’s bonded with Derek.”

“You just said that he’s dying so the bond must not be replacing the one he had with the devil.”

“What can we do? We can’t ask Stiles to call the devil again.”

Aiden sighs and rubs his face.

“What does dad think of all this?”

“He’s glad the devil is gone. I don’t think he’s noticed how bad Stiles is, I don’t think even Derek knows just how much Stiles is suffering.”

“And Deaton?”

“Nothing.”

“Fuck.”

“Aiden. Stiles is preparing for something. I think some really bad shit is about to go down. Witches have already come to Beacon Hills and it doesn’t seem like they are going to leave peacefully. But they are not what he’s preparing for. He’s going to teach Lydia magic and he’s sending Danny to learn from the Argent’s.”

“We have to do something.”

“What?”

“There has to be a way to get him some power.”

“Maybe if he kills the witches? But half of the power will go to Derek and Derek is no Smolka. I don’t think he’ll be able to share that power with Stiles if he needs to.”

“I am going to talk with Alpha Duncan, maybe he knows. In the meantime, keep an eye on our brother. If it all ends up going to hell, then we might have to sacrifice our Alpha’s to him.”

“Aiden.”

“Deucalion talked about it remember? How sacrifices can be made in order to save a loved one? If we can take our Alphas and give them to Stiles, then it is what we will do. But it will only be our last resort.”

I nod.

“I’ll find out what I can and get back to you.”

“I love you brother.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to put a moment In there with Aiden and Ethan because on the show they never really show that they care for each other. And I wanted Malia and Derek to form their bond and unsurprisingly, they are bonding over Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday but I caught up with myself so I took the day to write out the next few chapters.
> 
> // indicate Italics.

I let myself fall backwards on the bed.

“Stiles?”

I wipe my forehead.

“I’m fine.”

She snorts.

“You keep saying that but we both know it’s bullshit.”

I sit up and look at her.

“I am fine.”

“No you’re not.”

I sigh.

“Maybe not 100% but I am good.”

She raises an eyebrow.

“How much sleep are you getting?”

“Not enough.”

“And how much Adderall are you taking?”

“Too much.”

“Stiles.”

“Lydia.”

She rolls her eyes.

“Fine. So is this it for today?”

“Yeah.”

She stands and picks up the book of runes.

“Thank you for teaching me.”

“Thank you for teaching me ancient Latin.”

She smiles.

“I’ll see you later.”

I nod.

I lie back down and I close my burning eyes.

I rub them before sitting back up.

Panic begins to rise in me and I realize that I am no longer in my room.

I look around the forest.

“Genim.”

I shiver.

“Leave me alone.”

“Not going to happen, at least not until you give me your spark.”

“It will never belong to you.”

It appears in front of me.

The black mist swirls around me.

“How can you be sure? You have no significant amount of power to stop me.”

“I will fight with all I have.”

“And sacrifice those you love.”

“Sometimes sacrifices are necessary.”

It laughs.

“Spoken like a true alpha.”

“Leave me alone.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Do not worry Genim; the time is almost upon us. But first I must make you weaker. You are still too strong.”

“Time?”

The black mist swirls around me and my limbs freeze.

“I will have you.” It whispers, the black hand reaching towards my chest.

I scream.

“Stiles!”

I grab my dad’s biceps as his hands settle on my shoulders.

I blink my eyes and look at him.

“Dad?”

“Son, are you okay?”

I nod.

“Come on, come back inside.”

I look around.

“It’s happening.” I whisper.

“What?”

“Sleep walking.”

He leads me back into the house.

“Here, take a seat.”

He drapes his coat over my shoulders and I pull it close.

He walks to the stove to heat some water.

My body begins to tremble and I try to ignore it.

I reach for the file Danny and I had composed of my mother.

“Weakness, anxiety, sleep walking, confusion, stress, panic attacks, black outs, loss of focus, hallucinations. Hallucinations. Dad, what do you remember of mom before she died?”

“What?”

“Do you remember her talking about anything specific?”

He sighs.

“I don’t know, she talked a lot but it didn’t make any sense.”

“What did she say?”

“Something about the dark or darkness.”

“Anything else?”

“Uh, she mentioned a shadow once. Why?”

I stare at the wall before looking at him.

“Dad. I don’t think mom died of cancer.”

“What?”

“I think something caused her death and now it’s happening to me too.”

“Stiles. What are you talking about?”

“The shadow creature.” 

I stand and grabbing my keys, I hurry towards the front door.

“Stiles! Where the hell do you think you’re going?” My dad asks putting a hand against the door.

“I have to talk to Deaton.”

“Why?”

“Because he knows more than he’s saying and I need to know what really happened to mom.”

“Stiles, it’s late. You don’t even have any shoes on. What about Malia?”

“Derek can look after her. I really need to do this dad.”

“You just sleep walked out the house. I am not letting you go anywhere.”

“Dad, please.”

“Alright, but I am driving you there.”

I slip on my tennis shoes and run after him to the cruiser.

Deaton is still at the clinic which is good, I’d hate to try and find him.

I have no idea where he goes when he’s not working.

“Sheriff Stilinski, Mr. Stilinski, how can I help you?”

“I need to know what happened to my mom.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the shit Deaton, this is serious.”

“Stiles.” My dad says.

“I see. I think you will find the answers you are looking for at the hospital. I am sure Melissa McCall will be more than willing to assist you.”

I let my eyes bleed red and I slam my fist against the metal table.

“You will tell me all you know, right now and do it quickly because I am losing patience with you.” I growl.

“Easy son.”

“What do you want me to say?” Deaton asks.

“The truth.” My dad tells him.

“Claudia was a spark, like you. And like you, she started to lose her way. She wanted to learn everything, ‘just in case’ she always said. It led her down a dark path and like every dark path, dark things followed her back.”

I swallow.

“Talia noticed it first, but it was only mild then and she attributed it to magic. Things escalated very quickly and Claudia became weak and ill.”

“I remember.” My dad says quietly. “It’s like she was fine one day and very sick the next.”

Deaton nods.

“Of course, it didn’t happen that way. It slowly grew until it was noticeable to everyone. Just like it is happening with you Stiles.”

I nod.

“My mom, what did she bring back with her?”

“A dark spirit.”

“The shadow creature?”

“You’ve seen it then?”

“Yeah. It’s in my dreams.”

“I see.”

“Is there any way to stop it?” My dad asks.

“Claudia was able to defeat it but she was too weak to recover.”

“I have to talk to her.”

“What?” My dad asks.

Deaton frowns at me.

“A sacrifice. I will seek her out in the shadow world, she has to know. I mean, she did defeat it.”

“Stiles. What you are suggesting is dangerous and you don’t have enough powers as it is.” Deaton says.

“Then I will find power!”

“Where?” My dad frowns.

“The witches.”

“No. Stiles, you are not doing something that will put you in even more danger.” My dad tells me.

“I have to.” I look back at Deaton. “Have everything ready.”

*********************

I walk up to the house.

“Ah, the other alpha.” The witch smiles.

“I’m Stiles. Hi.” I wave.

She comes down the steps. 

The rest of her coven stares at me from the porch.

I wave at them.

“So, what do you want?” The young woman asks me.

She circles me but we both know she’s the prey in this scenario.

I smile at her.

“I need your powers.”

She laughs.

“Actually, I need all of your powers.” I tell the others.

“And you think we’re just going to give them to you?” She smiles at me in a sarcastic manner.

Anger prickles in me and I feel it rise to the surface.

“I tried at least.” I shrug.

“I like you.” She says touching my face.

“Thanks.”

I grab her wrist.

I can feel her powers flow into me.

My eyes burn red and I groan with the feel of all the new power.

I let her fall on the ground once I’m done draining her.

The others lift their hands in unison and fire a lightning bolt at me.

I feel myself absorbing it.

I lift my hand and pull them closer.

They struggle but now that I’ve recharged myself, they really aren’t a match.

They are young and untrained.

I make sure that my bond with Derek is tightly sealed.

I can’t let him take this power from me.

I needed it.

I fall to my knees as my body fills beyond capacity with power.

I smile.

Now this feeling I have missed.

“Thank you.” I tell them.

I turn to walk away but I stop.

I couldn’t leave all these people lying out here in the open.

I lift my hand and move them into the house.

I send a fire ball at the roof and watch it catch fire.

I nod to myself before walking away.

I arrive at Deaton’s office.

My dad looks at me worriedly.

“Son.”

“I have to do this dad. Do you have it?”

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet.

He opens it and pulls out my mother’s wedding ring.

“Thank you.” I tell him.

I remove my t-shirt, pants and shoes before walking over to the tub full of ice.

“I still don’t agree with this.” Deaton tells me.

“Just do your job.” I tell him.

I take a deep breath and step into the tub.

I sit down and fight the instinct to get up.

“Sheriff.” Deaton says.

My dad stands behind me and places his hands on my shoulders.

I put on my mother’s ring.

“I’m ready.” I tell him.

“Be careful son.”

I nod.

He pushes me down into the water.

I gasp and the icy water fills my lungs.

I sit up with a scream.

I wipe the water from my eyes.

I look around.

“Mom?”

I stand and climb out of the tub.

I shiver as the cold air hits me.

I shuffle forward.

I look around the forest.

“Mom?”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

I turn around.

“What you are doing is dangerous.”

I stare at dark haired woman.

“You’re not my mom.”

“No. I’m Talia Hale.”

“What-I mean, why are you here?”

“You are strong Stiles, you can fight this.”

I swallow.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. The true alpha takes power from the pack. Family makes us strong.”

“I’m not as strong as everyone thinks.” I shrug.

“You are stronger than you give yourself credit.” Another voice adds.

I turn.

“Hello Genim.”

“Mom.”

She smiles.

“My sweet boy.”

She touches my face.

I rest my head against her shoulder.

“I miss you.” I swallow down my tears.

Her arms pull me close.

“I miss you so much.” I whisper.

Her fingers caress through my hair.

“I miss you too.”

I look at her.

“I would love to stay here with you and catch up but I need your help.”

She rests a hand over my heart.

“The shadow creature, how did you kill it?”

“With great sacrifice.”

“What kind of sacrifice?”

“Myself.”

“There has to be another way.”

“If there is then I have no doubt that you will find it. I was too weak by then and it was the only possible solution I had left.”

/ Stiles!/

I shake my head.

“Mom. Why didn’t you ever tell me about the spark?”

“I prayed that it had bypassed you. It was not something I wanted for you.”

/Stiles god damn it!/ 

I ignore the pull.

“I’m sorry, for being afraid of you.”

“There is nothing to apologize for. You didn’t know what was happening.”

/Stiles, can you hear me?/

“Mom.”

“Go now Genim. You can’t stay here too long.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too son.”

She lifts her hand and I am shoved away, I can feel my body being pulled into a vacuum.

I sit up and immediately start coughing up my lungs.

Derek peers at me.

“Stiles.”

I touch his arm.

I gasp as the coughing subsides.

“Just what the hell did you think you were doing?” Derek asks angrily.

“I had to talk to her.”

“And the witches?”

I shrug.

“I needed power.”

He sighs angrily.

“Stiles, how do you feel?” Deaton asks.

“Fine.”

“What did your mother say? Did you find her?”

“I did. She didn’t know. She sacrificed herself to stop it.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks.

“The shadow creature. It killed my mom and now it’s coming for me and it seems that the only way to kill it is by sacrificing myself.”

“Which means what?” Jackson asks.

“It means that I have to die.”

“Are you-how do you even know it was your mother and not this shadow creature playing with you?” Derek asks.

“It was my mom and besides, your mom was there too for reasons I have yet to discover.”

“My mom? What did she say?”

“She said that the pack makes us strong and-”

“And?”

I sigh.

“That what I was doing was dangerous.”

“So I’m not the only one who thinks you are being an idiot.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk and sexy (kind of) times ahead.

“Stiles.” Derek says again and I can hear just how annoyed he’s becoming.

I sigh and stand up from beside Malia’s bed.

She had decided that it was time for her to have her own room now, which had turned out to be much harder than I had anticipated.

I had been excited of the prospect of having privacy again and I was glad that she had decided for herself that it was time to sleep in her own bed.

But once it actually happened, I think I was the only one missing little sharp elbows digging into my ribs and little feet kicking me during the night.

Ethan had moved down into Aiden’s old room and Malia had taken his old room.

I had taken her shopping for furniture and toys last weekend while Derek and Ethan had painted her room with a fresh coat of paint.

She hadn’t asked for much but she had been adamant about having a weird bug eyed dolly which I still thought was creepy looking. The eyes followed me.

I make sure that Malia is tucked into bed, making sure that the doll is buried under the covers and I caress her hair again before tiptoeing to the door.

I slowly close the door behind me and I let my head fall against the closed door.

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting? She sleeps right next door.”

“I’m miss snuggling with her.” I whine.

“I would prefer if she didn’t sleep so close to our room.”

“Really? Why?”

He lifts an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” He asks.

“What?”

He sighs.

“Werewolf hearing.”

“Oh? OH! I didn’t remember that.”

He shakes his head and walks away.

I follow him to my room.

He sits on the bed.

“We still have to talk.”

I groan and fall on the bed behind him.

“Stiles, this is serious.”

“Like the fact that our daughter is all of a sudden all cuddly and gaga over you?”

“I thought that was what you wanted?”

“Well, yes. I just didn’t think that I suddenly would have to compete with you for hugs.”

He snorts.

“Shut up. You know perfectly well that is not what I was referring to. I’m talking about the witches and dunking yourself in a bucket of ice until you died.”

“Derek.”

“How could you do that without talking to me about it?”

“I needed to talk to my mom.”

“I get that part Stiles, what I don’t get is you taking this decision on your own. Why did you burn the witches?”

“Okay, I admit that I don’t have any excuse for that. I don’t know what came over me.”

He turns to glare at me over his shoulder.

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“You were high with power again Stiles.”

“I needed the power! Besides, I let you take most of it didn’t I?”

“Is this going to become a trend? Whenever you need a boost of power are you just going to go looking for supernatural creatures to kill?”

“What? No!”

“You do realize that Argent is pissed as hell about the fact that he can’t do anything against you right?”

“I know.”

I sit up and hug him from behind.

I kiss his prickly cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop trying to distract me.”

I snort.

“What is going on with you Stiles?”

I rest my chin against his shoulder and I rest my head against his.

“I have to find a way to get rid of this shadow creature.”

He sighs.

“Do you have any idea of how to do that?”

“No.”

He peers at me.

“What?”

“I’ve been trying to find a way to do it that doesn’t include any of you dying, or me dying but I haven’t found one. Well, there was one but I can’t do it on my own. I would need the help of a very powerful supernatural creature but that is not an option.”

“No. It’s not.”

“Anyways, Aiden spoke to Alpha Duncan and he’s never heard of the shadow creature so he obviously has no idea of how to deal with it.”

“Why is Aiden talking to Duncan?”

“Because our pack likes to gossip?”

“I just don’t want to put the Duncan pack in the line of fire. They are barely recovering and gaining numbers.”

“I know but Ethan was worried.”

“Well, at least you are getting more sleep.”

“Yeah.”

We sit in silence for a moment.

I was getting more sleep now, not a full eight hours a night but more than I was before.

I still had dream but they weren’t as frequent.

But I knew that I couldn’t let my guard down, not yet.

The shadow creature was just waiting to pounce.

I shake my head.

“Promise me you won’t take any more stupid risks without talking to me about it.” He says.

“I promise I will try to remember to talk to you about my ideas before I do them.”

“I guess that is better than nothing.”

I smile and turn my head so that I can kiss his neck.

“Promise me you will be careful too.” I say.

“I promise.”

I push him down on the bed and climb over him.

“I think I am beginning to see the up side of Malia having her own room.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hm.”

His hands move under my t-shirt.

I groan.

“You can’t get too loud; we wouldn’t want to give our daughter nightmares.” He smirks.

“Shut up.”

I lie over him and kiss him.

“I love you.” I whisper against his mouth.

“I love you too.”

We take our time to undress and caress each other.

It had been a while since we could do this.

He lies over me, kissing me until I can’t breathe before moving down my body.

His lips trail down my chest and down my stomach.

I groan as his lips close over the head of my cock.

“Shh.” He says, his hot breath hitting my wet tip.

I writhe against him and he holds me down.

“Just get to it.” 

He laughs, the bastard.

I slap his arm.

“Is this one of your kinks? Because you never mentioned hitting as one, except for the spanking.”

“Are you ever going to let me live that down?”

“No. Do you want me to hold you down and tease you until you come?”

I slap the back of his head.

He laughs.

“Forget it. I’ll just get myself off.”

He takes hold of my wrists and holds them down against the bed.

“I thought you wanted me to use your come as lubricant?”

“Oh god.” I groan. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you anything.”

He rests his forehead against my stomach and just laughs.

“You fucker.”

“Not yet.” He snorts between laughs.

“I hate you so much.”

We both knew it was a lie.

He moves over me.

“Get off me dude, you weigh like a ton.”

“Oh yeah?”

He licks and nips at my neck and I groan.

“Never mind. You can stay.”

I wrap my arms and legs around him.

He chuckles against my neck.

“You sure?”

I reach down and grab his ass with both my hands.

“Oh yeah.”


	10. Chapter 10

One month later

I shift in bed.

“What has gotten you thinking so hard that even I can’t sleep?” Derek’s deep voice rumbles.

“I just think it’s odd.”

“What?”

“The fact that we’ve had a couple of peaceful, uneventful weeks.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy about that?”

“I just can’t help but think that something is coming.”

“The shadow creature?”

I shrug.

“Get some rest Stiles.” He mutters throwing an arm around me and pulling me closer.

I sigh against the huge arm holding me captive.

“Fine. But I can’t promise it will be a dreamless rest.”

“Something is better than nothing.”

I close my eyes and slow my breathing to match his.

“Enjoying yourself Genim or have I gotten into every corner of your brain?”

I open my eyes.

The shadow creature peers at me.

“What makes you think that?”

“Many things.”

Fireflies flow at me, some yellow, others blue and some red.

I wave a hand in front of my face but they keep flying around me.

I swat at them.

The shadow creature laughs.

“I’m not frightened by a couple of little fireflies.” I tell it.

“Really?”

They swarm around me and I start to wave my arms, trying to get them away from me.

“Stop it!” I yell at the shadow creature.

“Me? I thought you were the ever powerful spark?”

“A couple of fireflies aren’t going to stop me from finding a way to kill you.”

“You really think that I would send flies to do my work?” It shakes its head. “I thought you were smarter than that? The fireflies are merely an example of things I can make you do.”

“Really? You want to frighten me with flies?”

“These are not your ordinary fireflies my dear Genim.”

I snort.

The fireflies fly in a tighter circle around my face and I start to panic.

I try to move away from where they were circling but they follow me.

I swat frantically at them.

The shadow creature’s delighted laugh echoes around me.

“I won’t let you scare me with a couple of flies!”

I raise my hand and electrocute the fireflies.

One by one they fall and as they fall, they turn into the dead bodies of my friends, my pack…my mate.

I look around me at the litter of bodies around me.

I start to have difficulty breathing and my vision becomes spotty.

“Look around you and take in what you’ve done. The fireflies were not trying to harm you, they were trying to save you and you killed them all.”

“No.” I whisper, my breaths wheezing in my chest. “No!”

“Are you afraid now Genim?” It whispers.

I feel someone shove me.

I sit up and cover my face with my arms.

“Stiles!” 

I lower my arms and stare at Lydia.

“Lydia?”

“You fell asleep.”

I sit up and look around.

“Is this real?” I ask her.

She frowns at me.

“Yes. We’re in home room.”

“How did I get here?”

“Here as in the classroom or here as in the school?”

“Either, both.”

She comes closer and lays her hand on my shoulder.

“Stiles, are you okay? No, wait. It’s obvious that you’re not. Do you want me to call Derek?”

“No. No, I’ll be okay. Just give me a moment.”

I take a deep breath and rub my face.

I sigh.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

I remove my hands from my face.

“Lydia?”

The classroom is empty.

I stand from my seat and walk to the door.

I step out into the hallway.

Everything is so quiet.

“This isn’t real.” I tell myself.

I begin to walk towards the exit.

“How do you know it’s not real?”

I turn.

The shadow creature glides towards me.

“You’re kidding right? You don’t exist outside of my head.”

“And you know this to be a fact?”

It stops a few feet away from me.

“You’re not real, not like I am.”

“Would you be willing to bet your life on that?”

The sound of the whistle makes me jump.

I blink my eyes.

“Stiles?” Scott asks.

The pack stares at me.

“What is happening?” I ask to no one in particular.

I look down at myself.

I’m dressed in my Lacrosse uniform.

“Stiles?” Isaac says coming closer.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

I turn away and hurry towards the locker room.

I quickly change into my clothes and grab my things.

I turn to find myself face to face with the shadow creature.

“Genim. What’s the rush?”

I close my eyes and cover my ears with my hands.

“It’s not real. It’s not real. Wake up Stiles, just wake up.”

A hand lands on my shoulder and I snap my eyes open.

“Leave me alone!”

Jackson backs away from me, his hands in the air.

“Sorry, sorry.” I tell him.

“Stiles?” Scott says crouching down next to me.

“I can’t even blink anymore.” I laugh.

“What is going on?” Isaac asks.

I rub my forehead.

I can feel a headache starting to form behind my eyeballs.

“I’m seriously staring to lose it.” I tell them.

Boyd blocks me from the view of our other team mates as they come into the locker room.

“Stiles? Do you want me to take you home? You obviously can’t drive.” Danny says.

The lights go out.

I stand and look around.

“This isn’t real.” I mutter. “I’m dreaming.”

“You’re not dreaming.” Ethan says standing next to me.

“Yes I am.”

“No you’re not.” Jackson says.

“Oh yeah? Then explain that.” I say pointing in front of me.

“What the hell is that?” Scott asks.

“The shadow creature.” I tell them.

“Run.” Ethan says. 

He turns and shoves me into Danny.

“Run!”

Danny grabs me by the arm and leads me away.

I can hear the betas fighting the shadow creature.

I take out my phone and hit speed dial.

“Stiles?”

“Derek, it’s happening. Get to the school right now.”

“Are you safe?”

“At the moment.”

“I’m leaving Malia with your dad at the Sheriff’s office. I’ll be quick.”

“Be careful.”

“You too.”

I hang up and follow Danny to his car.

I send Lydia and Allison a text message.

As Danny speeds out of the parking lot, I hear the wolves call for help.

My heart beats wildly in my chest.

“Stop the car.”

“What? No.”

“Danny, stop the car.”

“I have to get you to safety."

“Stop the car right now.”

“No!”

“STOP THE CAR!”

He slams on the brakes.

I get out of the car and run back towards the school.

“Stiles!”

I ignore Danny’s call.

I howl, answering the pack’s call.

I throw open the entrance doors and run straight into the shadow creature.

“So nice of you to join us.”

The black mist closes in around me and I can feel myself begin to float into unconsciousness.

“Don’t worry Genim. The time is almost upon us and then all that you will have to is choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that I might have a thing for Kevin Spacey. Watched ‘Horrible Bosses’ and ‘Seven’ this weekend and I especially liked him in ‘Margin Call’. I don’t know why I didn’t notice this before.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake with a start.

“Time to choose Alpha Stilinski.” I hear the voice growl.

I blink my eyes, my vision still blurry.

I can see shapes in front of me and it takes me a moment to make them out.

My dad’s worried face swims into view.

He has bruises from where he has been beaten.

I lift my hands towards him and I realize that my wrists are bound together, a chain tied from my shackles to a metal ring on the floor. 

I look around.

My dad, Lydia, Danny, Allison and Chris are to my left.

They stare back at me from behind the cell they are being kept it.

To my right all the wolves were chained against the wall, including Malia.

I can smell the mountain ash and I notice how pale the wolves were.

Derek stares back at me.

Malia struggles against her chains, her cries becoming louder.

“Papa!” She cries.

My eyes blur with tears.

“It’s going to be okay baby; it’s going to be okay.” I reassure.

The shadow creature walks over to Malia and he slaps her, hard.

She passes out.

“Malia!” I scream.

Derek roars at the creature.

“Who will you save?” The creature asks appearing in front of me.

“Do I have the choice of saving all of them?” I ask.

The creature laughs.

“Of course not.” It says.

“Why are you doing this?” I ask.

“Aren’t you having fun Genim?” It spits.

“Not really. Maybe if you untied me.” I shrug.

The slap catches me off guard.

I fall to my side and its touch burns my skin.

I groan, trying to hold the screams in.

“Stiles!” My dad yells.

I can feel blood trickle out of my nose.

“Who will you save?”

I sit up again.

I pass a hand under my nose.

“Who will you save?” It demands.

“What are my options?”

“Well. You can either save the wolves or you can choose the humans. Maybe you want to pick neither?”

“In exchange for what?”

“Whomever you don’t pick will die while you watch. But I don’t care as much about them as I care about you.”

Its sharp nails scratched down my throat and I felt them cut into my skin.

I wince and try to move away but the nails follow me, digging deeper into my skin.

“Leave him alone!” Lydia yells.

The creature walks over to the cell and he reaches in, a hand around Lydia’s neck.

“Did you say something?” It asks.

Lydia trembles in his hold.

She shakes her head.

Peter roars and fights against his restraints.

“Please.” Lydia says.

“Stiles.” Cora whispers.

I look at her.

All the betas look frightened.

Jackson curls his fingers around Scott’s and Erica and Boyd lean towards each other, fighting the restriction of their chains.

“You okay?” I ask Cora.

She nods.

“Stiles, can you do anything?” Allison asks quietly. “Are you strong enough to fight this thing?”

I shake my head.

“Then call her back.” Erica tells me.

“No.”

“Stiles.” Derek says.

“I can’t!” I scream.

The creature stares down at me.

“Just calm down Stiles.” Victoria tells me. “Everything will be okay.”

I look at her.

She nods and gives me a sad smile.

“Do you think the devil will save you?” The creature asks curiously.

“Stiles.” My dad says.

“Don’t ask me, I can’t. I did what you told me to do, what you asked. I can’t take it back now. It’s too late.” I tell them.

“Stiles.” Derek says again.

I look at him.

“I love you.” He says quietly.

Sobs escape me.

“I love you.” I say. “But I can’t Derek. She’s gone.”

“Yes you can Stiles, I know you can.”

“I’m too weak.” I confess. “And even if I could, she won’t answer my call. Why would she?”

“While this has been entertaining, you still have a choice to make.” The creature says.

“She will come if you call her Stiles. She was attached to you; you must still feel a connection.” Peter tells me.

“I don’t know if she will hear me or if she will come even if she does.”

“Just try Stiles.” Scott tells me.

“You are strong Stiles, you can do this.” Allison says.

“I DID WHAT YOU ASKED ME TO DO!” I roar.

“You were strong enough to live without her and I know you are strong enough to bring her back.” My dad tells me.

I shake my head.

I look at the shadow creature.

“What if I sacrifice myself? My life for theirs?”

“Stiles, no!” Derek screams.

The others begin to shout all at once and I drown them out.

The shadow creature comes closer.

“You said you wanted me. Well, here I am.” I say.

“And you will offer your spark to me?”

“In exchange for the life of my pack and the Argent’s, yes.”

“Stiles. Don’t you dare do this to me kid. I won’t stand by and watch you die the way your mother did.”

“I have to do this dad.”

“No you don’t.”

“There is no other way.” I say looking at him.

“Yes, there is. You found the answer, the one that evaded your mother. All you have to do is release it.”

I stare at him.

“I was wrong, and I’m sorry.” He says.

His eyes fill with tears and it hurts my soul.

“You can do it son. I know you can and even if it doesn’t work, at least you did all you could.”

I nod.

I close my eyes and try to call up the small connection I still had to Smolka.

It’s weak and I didn’t have enough power to make is grow stronger but I put all I could into it.

I clench my hands and I will my thoughts towards her.

The slap to my face made me lose my concentration.

I scream as my cheek burns like someone just spilled acid on it.

“Stiles!” Derek yells.

I cup my cheek but it only makes the pain worse.

My hand comes away bloody.

I wince.

“I’m okay.” I gasp.

I look up at the shadowy figure.

“You are testing my patience. Make a choice or I will kill all of you.” It says, its yellow eyes burning brighter.

“I’ve make my choice.” I say sitting back on my haunches.

“And? Who will it be?”

“All of them. I will save all of them.”

“That wasn’t a choice.”

“It is now. SMOLKA!”

The shadow creature screams and lunges at me.

An explosion makes it fall back away from me.

I watch its body slide against the floor and hit the wall.

Smolka appears in front of me.

The shadow creature stands.

They charge at each other.

I duck as they come too close to me.

My heart speeds up as the shadow figure slashes at Smolka.

Smolka yells out angrily.

She pins the creature to the ground and slams a fist into its shadow form.

When she pulls her hand out, she holds a white ball shaped light.

The shadow creature gasps before disappearing.

She turns, her face angry and advances on me.

I try to move away but I am still chained to the floor.

She grabs me by the back of my head and she raises her fist in the air.

I yell as it hits my chest.

“STILES!” Derek roars.

She pushes the white ball of light into my chest.

I fall on my back and scream.

My vision blacks out and my body writhes on the floor as I am filled with power.

My cuts and burns heal and my body trembles with unleashed power.

I sit up and break my chains.

I run over and break the circle of mountain ash before freeing my pack from their bindings.

I grab Malia and I place a hand on her head.

I close my eyes and push some of my power into her.

She opens her eyes.

I smile down at her.

“Stiles.”

I look at my dad before looking at Smolka.

I stand with Malia in my arms.

“What was that? What did you do?”

“I took its essence Genim.”

“Essence? Like its soul?”

“Yes.”

“Why did you give it to me?”

“Because you needed it.”

I nod.

“Thank you.”

She turns away.

Derek crushes me in a hug.

“Are you okay?”

I nod.

“Good.”

I push Malia into his arms before I walk over to Smolka.

“Why did you come?”

“Because you called.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Her hand touches my face.

“You are mine Genim. No one else can have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter before I even finished chapter 3. Of course, as the story developed I had to change some things but basically everything has been leading up to this part.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the episode ‘Echo House’, I kept thinking that Stiles was making out with his adopted daughter. It was weird, especially when Malia started shedding clothes.

I take Malia home and the pack follows.

My dad orders a few dozen pizzas and I heal the humans that were hurt, starting with my dad.

Derek pulls me aside and just holds me for a few long minutes, Malia squished between us.

I kiss him.

“I’ll be a few minutes.” I say nodding towards the backyard.

He nods.

“Be careful.”

“I will.”

I watch him carry Malia back towards the dining room.

I step out into the backyard.

Smolka walks towards me.

I clear my throat and cross my arms over my chest.

“Why did you come?” I ask after a few long moments.

“Oh. I figured that you had learned your lesson and that I should step in before that idiot of a shadow creature took what is mine.”

I snort.

“Is that really the only reason you answered my call?”

She looks me over.

“You are mine Genim; you gave me your soul that day in the forest. You might have tried to replace me with Derek Hale but you can’t give away what is no longer yours. Besides, I didn’t let you break our bond remember? I knew that you’d come to your senses eventually.” She smiles.

I throw my arms around her.

“Thank you.”

**********************

I blink my eyes open and Derek’s smiling face greets me.

“Good morning.” I say stretching.

“How do you feel?”

I take is a deep breath, my heartbeat steady and my body well rested.

“Better than ever.” I smile.

He chuckles.

“You should, you’ve been sleeping for three days.”

I sigh.

“I feel perfectly fine now.”

“Good.”

He leans over me and leans down to kiss me.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer.

“Wait. I have to pee.” I say letting him go.

He laughs into the crook of my neck before moving.

I crawl out from under him and rush out of the room.

I empty my bladder and I take the time to brush my teeth and rinse my face.

I hurry back to Derek.

He’s lying on his back, his hands behind his head.

He has removed his clothing, except for his underwear.

I jump on the bed, careful not to knee his family jewels.

He grunts as I land on top of him.

“Where is everyone?” I ask.

“Your dad took Malia out to the park and Ethan is with Danny.”

“Good.”

I lean down and capture his smiling mouth in a kiss.

He rolls us over so that I am once again pined underneath him.

“I love you.” I whisper caressing his face, my fingers trailing down his cheekbone.

He turns his head and kisses my hand.

“I love you too Stiles.”

********************

Three months later

I sit up, my hand flying up to my chest.

Smolka leans over me.

“What is it?” I whisper.

She smiles and holds out her hand.

I grab it in mine and she helps me stand.

I look down at Derek who is still sleeping.

I look back at Smolka.

She nods her head towards the window.

I nod.

I follow her into the shadow world.

She looks around the forest before turning back to look at me.

“I have things I have to see to.”

“What things?”

She comes towards me and caresses my face.

“Things you should not concern yourself with Genim.”

“When will you be back?”

She shrugs.

I shiver.

She removes her dark cloak and wraps it around me.

“If you need me, you know how to find me.”

I nod.

She uncurls her black wings.

“Take care Genim.”

“You too.”

She fades into the darkness.

Fear races through my veins and I do my best to push it away.

I gasp and sit up quickly.

I look around my room.

“What?” Derek asks sleepily.

“Nothing.”

I lie back down.

There was something in the air.

Something was wrong.

I roll onto my side and stare at the wall.

For the next few weeks, things seemed to fall back to normal but I knew that not everything was as it seemed.

There was a sort of electric feel in the air.

And not the good kind.

The pack was focused mostly on the fact that we were going to graduate, finally.

They were all trying not to seem too excited about the future but I know Danny and Lydia had plans to attend the best schools.

Derek was pretending not to be worried about the pack separating but I knew he was.

“It will be good to have Aiden here for graduation.”

Derek nods.

I walk over to him.

He was looking over papers my dad had given him.

My dad was persuading Derek to join the police force.

Derek had scoffed at it at first but I know that now he was really considering it.

I recline against his back.

“Hey.”

He puts the papers down.

“It’s going to be okay.” I whisper against his ear.

“The pack is going to separate. How is that good?”

“Because they know where their home is. And we will be here to welcome them back once they are done with their studies.”

“You know that your dad wants you to go to a good school right?”

“I know. But I’m not going anywhere. I guess you’re going to have to take that job as a cop so that you can support your stay at home husband and your daughter.” I smile.

He snorts.

“No way. I don’t care if you work at the Starbucks, you are getting a job.”

I hit his chest.

“No I’m not. Besides, would you really want to deal with me when I’m high on caffeine?”

“No, yeah. That is not something I want to have to deal with. Ever.”

I kiss the side of his face.

“Come on. Come downstairs and play with Malia. You know she likes it when you play wrestle with her.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Things were slow and good for the next few weeks.

Although I had noticed that Jackson and Scott were a lot more quiet and scarce during that time.

They still came to Lacrosse practice but they didn’t linger after.

“What do you suppose is up with those two?” I ask Erica.

She shrugs.

“I don’t know but they smell different.”

“Eww! Don’t ever tell me that, ever.” I say cringing.

“Not like that you dork. I mean that they smell different, as in not themselves.”

“What do they smell like then?”

“Something strange.” Boyd says.

“I got that. I mean, like what?”

“Like something really strange.” Isaac says.

I roll my eyes.

“Good. Remind me to be on your guys’ team when we play charades.”

“We’ve never played charades and we all know that I would totally kick your ass.” Lydia says sauntering over.

“You can’t act worth shit.” Jackson snorts as he walks up with Scott.

“Jackson.” I say warningly.

“You believed you were my first didn’t you?” Lydia tells him with a smirk.

Jackson glares at her.

The other wolves snicker.

“Way much more than I wanted to know. Speaking of things I want to know, where have the two of you been sneaking off to?” I ask Jackson and Scott.

“Smooth Stiles.” Danny says.

“You shut up and you, answer.” I say pointing at Scott.

He shrugs his shoulder trying to appear nonchalant but he ends up looking nervous.

He looks at Jackson for help.

Jackson looks at Scott before looking at me.

“Nowhere.”

I roll my eyes.

“You can’t act worth shit either Whittemore. Remember that time Argent caught us and you couldn’t even lie to save our asses?”

“I can lie.” He defends.

Cora snorts.

“Not the point.” I say.

“We were just trying to have some time together.” Scott says.

The pack shifts from one leg to the other as one and I know that Scott is lying.

“You see these people?” I say pointing at the other pack members. “They can tell when you’re lying. Well, maybe not Lydia or Danny.”

“I’m not lying. We do want to spend time together.” Scott defends.

“You guys aren’t into kinky shit like Stiles are you?” Ethan asks.

The pack stares at me.

“Shut up Ethan, no one was asking you.” I huff.

“What kinds of kinky stuff?” Erica asks smirking.

“I thought we agreed about not talking about my brother and Stiles’ sex life?” Cora asks.

“Yes, thank you Cora.”

“It’s gross.” She says crossing her arms.

“Shut up, it is not gross.” I tell her.

“I think that maybe we lost track of where this conversation was going.” Isaac says.

“Where is this conversation going?” Jackson asks.

“Nowhere, just forget it. I want you guys to be careful alright? Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Did you eat Derek’s spaghetti? Because that will definitely make you feel not alright.” Boyd says.

The pack laughs.

“Ugh, I don’t even know why I’m friends with you people.” I say reclining against my locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for there to only be twelve chapters but this last one grew into its own monster so I’ve had to divide it up. Last chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be completely different from what I had envisioned but I don’t regret it. Enjoy.

I answer the door.

“Hey guys, come in.” I say stepping back.

Scott and Jackson shuffle in.

“Hey Stiles. You busy?”

“No. Just washing up after dinner. What’s up?”

They look at each other before looking back at me.

“We were talking and we thought it would be better if we came clean.”

“O-kay. Clean about what?”

Scott nods at Jackson and Jackson walks out the front door.

I frown.

“Can we maybe sit down?” Scott asks.

“Sure.”

We walk into the living room.

“So, where is Derek?” He asks.

“Out teaching Malia the borders of the Hale property.”

“Oh. Good.”

“Okay now you’re starting to scare me.”

The front door opens again and Jackson walks into the living room with a little girl.

She was probably around Malia’s age and she had blond hair and blue eyes.

The moment her eye locked onto mine, I knew something was wrong.

I stand and the girl hides behind Jackson.

“It’s okay sweetheart, Stiles isn’t going to hurt you.” Jackson tells her.

“I wouldn’t go promising that.” I tell him.

He frowns at me.

“What do you mean? Stiles, what’s wrong?” Scott asks.

“Seriously? Has neither of you guys felt something completely off about this kid?”

“We thought that maybe it was because she’s supernatural.” Jackson says.

“Yeah, although we haven’t figured out what she is exactly.” Scott tells me.

“You guys need to train more. Jackson, step away from her right now.”

“What? Why?”

“Stiles, we were thinking that maybe we could keep her? Like the way you kept Malia.” Scott tells me.

“Sorry dude, but no way.”

“Why the hell not?” Jackson demands.

“Uhh, maybe because that’s not really a kid?”

“What do you mean not a kid?” Scott asks.

“Dude! That is a demon. An Acheri to be exact.”

“A what?” Jackson asks.

“An Acheri, it’s a demon that takes the shape of a little girl. Where the hell did you guys find it anyways?”

“We were running in the woods and she was there. Is she really a demon?” Scott asks worriedly.

The demon child begins to laugh, a low and haunting sound.

I shiver.

Jackson steps away from it and stands in front of Scott protectively.

“What the fuck?” He breathes.

“Have you guys been keeping it and playing house this whole time?”

“Shut up Stilinski. We thought it was a real kid.” Jackson tells me angrily.

“Fuck you Jackson! I can’t believe you would hide this from me or Derek.” I snap back.

“Maybe we can argue about this later?” Scott asks worriedly.

“Damn right we are.”

The demon charges at me.

Scott and Jackson fall back.

I raise my hand and throw up a ring of salt around it.

It hisses at me.

“Why are you here?” I ask stepping closer.

“You can’t hold me here.” It says.

“Yes I can. You can’t cross the salt so you’re pretty much trapped. Now answer the question.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“You’re almost cute for a demon.”

“You would know seeing as how you like to roll around with a devil.” It smirks, its shark like teeth visible.

“I’m sure Smolka would enjoy dragging you back to hell. You are not welcome in Beacon Hills.”

“I go where I please.” It spits.

“Not anymore.”

“What are you going to do Genim? We both know that you won’t kill me, you don’t have the balls.”

“I’ve killed far superior beings than you for lesser things. I don’t care if you pretend to be a little girl; I can see you for what you are.”

“And what am I?”

It shifts and makes itself look like Malia.

I stiffen.

“You can pretend all you want but I know that you are not my daughter.” I say allowing my eyes to bleed red.

“How can you trust what you see when you are not sure that what you see is real?”

“Save it Riddler. I know that you are not human, you’ve pretty much proven that already.”

It laughs again.

“Why don’t you come closer Papa? I want a hug.” It says imitating Malia’s voice.

“Stop it!”

“Stiles.” Scott says.

I raise a hand to silence him.

“You can either leave Beacon Hills willingly or forcefully. I am only giving you a moment to decide before I decide for you.”

“Why would I leave? Beacon Hills is mine, just like you.” It says shifting into Smolka.

“I don’t know about you but I’m not really impressed.” Smolka says walking up behind the Acheri.

The demon stiffens upon hearing Smolka’s voice.

“Genim, I am sure that you won’t mind if I deal with this.”

I shake my head.

“No. Knock yourself out.”

The Acheri screams.

Smolka disappears with it.

The sound of the Acheri wailing still beats like a heartbeat inside my head.

I sit shakily on the couch and squeeze my eyes shut.

I put my hands up to my ears.

I jump as a hand lands on my shoulder.

Scott looks down at me.

“We’re sorry.” 

I stand and shove him away.

He bumps into Jackson.

Jackson clenches his jaw but at least he’s smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

“How long have you had that thing?”

“A few weeks.” Scott confesses.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We didn’t think you would let us keep her.”

“I don’t think you’re really one to judge anyways. You keep a devil as a pet.” Jackson tells me.

I walk over and slap him across his face.

Scott gapes at me.

“Don’t you dare question my decisions. Smolka is here to help us. She is here because you guys begged me to bring her back. I am your Alpha and don’t you forget that.” I glare.

He lowers his eyes.

“We really are sorry Stiles! We didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Scott says.

I nod.

“Yeah. Just go.”

They shuffle out of the house.

I sit back down.

I clench my shaking hands.

Derek comes home a few hours later.

Malia runs into the house and up the stairs to her room.

“She seems happy.”

Derek nods and comes towards me.

“What happened?”

I shrug.

“Stiles.”

“Scott and Jackson have been keeping a demon for a few weeks now.”

“What.”

“Yeah. It was disguised as a little girl.”

“I’m going to kill them.”

“It made me realize something.”

“That they are even stupider than we thought was possible?”

“No. Well yes but that’s not the point. I just didn’t ever stop to think that our pack would ever want to expand. I mean, I get that Aiden left because of Ellie but I just never stopped to think that one day they are going to have babies of their own. Ethan practically lives with Danny nowadays and Scott and Jackson kept the demon because they wanted to have a kid.”

I sigh.

“Our pack is growing Stiles, it’s what happens.”

“What if more of them leave? We already lost Aiden. What about Cora or Isaac. They’re the only ones who are unattached. We’re losing out babies.”

Derek’s warm hand cups the nape of my neck.

He shakes me a little.

“Stiles.”

I look at him.

“Your nest is not empty; we still have kids for you to take care of. I don’t think you should give in to depression just yet.”

I slap his arm away and the bastard laughs.

“Shut up! I am not depressed I was just thinking depressing thoughts. And you need to stop watching too much daytime TV.”

He snorts.

“What happened to the demon? Did you take care of it?”

“Smolka did or is. I don’t know, I don’t want to think about it.”

“Papa!” Malia yells.

“Go on.” Derek says sitting back and reaching for the remote.

“I think you need to train the wolves about supernatural creatures.”

“That’s your area of expertise oh fearless true alpha.”

I throw a sofa cushion at his face.

His laughter follows me up the stairs.

*************************

I sit up and squint into the darkness.

Smolka appears from the shadows.

She holds out a small bundle out towards me.

I climb out of bed and cautiously take it.

I frown at her before looking at the blanket she handed me.

I slowly peel back the edge of it.

A small chubby face stares back at me.

I gasp and stop myself before I drop it.

“What-where? I don’t….”

She shrugs.

“Did you steal a baby?” I hiss at her.

Derek shifts on the bed.

“No.”

“Then how did you get it, her-him.”

“Him.”

“Right, him.”

“I took him from an orphanage in Germany.”

“Why?”

“Because Jackson and Scott can’t have children of their own and they so desperately want one, I mean why else would they ignore the stench of that demon?”

“Is the kid like us?”

“He is a wolf if that is what you are implying.”

I look back down at the baby.

“My dad is going to be so pissed.”

The little guys smiles at me.

I call Jackson and Scott to come over the next morning.

They make up some bullshit excuse about not wanting to be late for school but I use my alpha voice and they promise to be here in five minutes.

My dad glares at me again as he goes to get more coffee.

“Stop being mad dad! I didn’t tell her to steal him.” I say bouncing the baby.

“Now Danny and Ethan are going to want a kid and before you know it we’re going to be running a baby smuggling ring.” He says.

“Drink more coffee, you’re being too overdramatic.”

The doorbell rings.

Malia runs to answer the door.

Jackson and Scott follow Malia into the kitchen and they stop at the doorway once they see me holding the baby.

“Well come on, we don’t have all day. Come and meet your son.” I tell them.

Scott hurries forward.

“Really? Is he really for us?” He asks me.

I nod.

“Derek is out buying baby stuff and he wanted me to tell you that he is against stealing babies and/or keeping demon babies. And that he is going to have a serious talk with the both of you which I took it meant that there will be some heavy eyebrow scrunching and glaring.”

Scott squeezes me so hard I feel like my eyes are going to pop out of their socket.

He takes the baby.

Jackson stares at me.

“Why?” He asks.

“Well once Smolka stole him I figured we might as well keep him seeing as he didn’t have anyone to claim him.” I shrug.

He walks closer.

“I mean why are you giving him to us?”

“Because you guys want kids and what kind of a pack mom would I be if I couldn’t get my babies what they want?”

I had meant it to sound sarcastic but it came out sounding all heartfelt.

He hugs me and I feel him crying against my shoulder.

My eyes sting with tears.

“I love you mom.” He whispers.

I close my eyes and hug him back.

“I love you too...son.” I whisper back.

“My mom is going to kill you!” Scott tells me.

I let Jackson go and wipe my eyes.

“I know but hopefully I’ll be safe hiding under an invisible rock somewhere.”

He laughs and I watch as Jackson and Scott meet their son.

“Papa, is the baby going to be living with us?”

I look down at Malia.

“No baby, he’s going to live with Jackson and Scott.”

“When are we going to have a baby? I want a baby.” She pouts.

I groan.

“Don’t ask kid, don’t ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I know, this story is now complete. It kind of grew into more than I had originally intended. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey. It might be a while before I write ‘Teen Wolf’ fic again. Thank you for all your comments and your kudos.


End file.
